1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of data security, and more particularly, to securing a computer network in respect to insertion of infected information from removable media.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Network security is a crucial to the functioning of all computer networks. Security applications that are operated by a security server can not control information from removable media that are directly inserted to networked devices such as workstations due to their physical contact.